


Fast Learner

by draculard



Category: Defy the Stars - Claudia Gray
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sort of Father/Son Incest, Sort of Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Burton Mansfield deliberately created Abel as a younger, better-looking version of himself.





	Fast Learner

“You look just like me,” Mansfield said. “Just like I looked when I was young.”

Abel knew this was true. He’d seen the photographs of Burton Mansfield in his twenties and thirties — his nose a little sharper than Abel’s, his hair a little longer. But the resemblance was undeniable. Sometimes people mistook Abel for Mansfield’s son, and every time they did it, his chest glowed with a feeling he suspected was joy.

“Just like me,” Mansfield whispered. His palm rested against Abel’s cheek, transferring heat into Abel’s synthetic skin. “I made you in my image.”

“I know,” Abel said. Mansfield’s face was mere inches away from his own; he could feel Mansfield’s breath on his lips.

“Do you know why?” Mansfield asked. His eyes were locked onto Abel’s — the exact same shade of blue, with the same green specks in the same locations. It was better than looking in a mirror. 

Silently, Abel shook his head. Mansfield’s eyes flickered; he brought his other hand up to the back of Abel’s head, fingers curling in his hair. Gently, he coaxed Abel forward.

“Because I’ve always wanted to do this,” he murmured.

His lips caught Abel’s. They were soft and warm, and everything about the kiss was familiar and foreign at the same time, from the taste of Mansfield’s lips to the way his teeth clashed against Abel’s when he leaned into the kiss too eagerly. His fingers twisted in Abel’s hair, tugging at it, subtly testing the strength.

When they pulled away, Mansfield was gasping for air. Abel stood still, his eyes wide. He took in every detail, logging it all in his system. The delicate flush on Mansfield’s cheeks, the vivid redness of his lips, the dilation of his pupils. His hair was in disarray — he looked almost like he was in distress — and suddenly it was all having a very noticeable effect on Abel, and he found his body mimicking Mansfield’s without his permission.

He was blushing. He’d never blushed before. As soon as Abel felt the heat in his face, he saw Mansfield’s eyes narrow, and he knew he’d noticed it, too.

“Interesting reaction,” Mansfield said almost soundlessly. He stepped back and let his gaze travel over Abel’s body. “Can you describe what you’re feeling?”

“I…” Abel started. The heat in his face got worse and he turned without thinking about it, looking absently for a mirror to see how red he was, even though he knew there were no mirrors in this room. “I don’t know,” he said eventually.

“You can’t describe it?” Mansfield asked. His voice was quiet — not exactly disappointed, just thoughtful. Still, it made everything Abel was feeling ten times worse.

“Flustered,” he said.

“Flustered,” Mansfield repeated. He bit his lip, stifling a tiny smile, and broke eye contact. For a moment, Abel could easily imagine that Mansfield was flustered, too.

“It’s … not a bad feeling,” he said gently. After a long moment, Mansfield looked up at him, scanning Abel’s face. “Parts of it were … quite good, actually.”

Mansfield studied him. “Parts of it?” he said, voice even. “Which parts?”

Hesitantly, Abel stepped forward. He could feel his blush fading, leaving a cool, stinging feeling on his skin. With strong hands, he grabbed Mansfield by the waist and pulled him closer, slotting their hips together. He could feel the hardness in Mansfield’s trousers, straining against him, and felt his own body respond in kind.

That was new, too — just like the kiss. Abel gazed at Mansfield, their eyes level, and he heard Mansfield’s breath catch in his throat even as he affected a disinterested expression.

“This part,” Abel murmured. He closed the distance between them, his lips finding Mansfield’s once more. After a moment of stunned stillness, Mansfield kissed him back, his mouth opening under Abel’s, granting him access. Abel swiped his tongue over Mansfield’s bottom lip, and just as Mansfield grabbed onto his shirt, eager for more, Abel pulled back.

He stared at Mansfield with a teasing smile, waiting for the other man to chase him. It took only a moment for Mansfield to realize what he was doing, and then his face settled into an expression somewhere between amusement and exasperation.

“You always were a fast learner,” Mansfield said. 


End file.
